


Benefits of the Boss

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Eiffel Tower, Established Relationship, Facials, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Neville Longbottom works tirelessly to keep his club running smoothly. Despite the long hours and diligent training, it’s worth every minute.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llaeyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/gifts).



> Written for llaeyro's birthday. Thank you to Shiftylinguini for the beta!

* * *

“Here are the updated applications for new members.” My secretary looks up at me coyly from his desk, sincere brown eyes shining with eagerness.

“Thank you.” I take the files from his hands, his warm fingers brushing against mine.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Sir?” he asks, a hopeful lilt to his voice. 

He chews on his bottom lip, the cherry red flesh becoming swollen beneath his sharp teeth. A deft tongue darts out and leaves the abused skin shiny and wet. I know all too well just how talented his mouth is, the toe-curling pleasure that tongue can give. Business calls, however, and it’s imperative I do my rounds first.

“No, nothing for now,” I answer smoothly, watching as his shoulders drop in disappointment. “You’ve done a great job with these, Colin.” A faint shudder passes through his body, his cheeks stained with a pleased flush. “You’re the best secretary I’ve had yet.”

“Thank you, Sir,” he murmurs huskily, arousal filling his voice. 

My own cock stirs in interest, but I have much more control than that. I quickly squeeze his shoulder, taking the briefest of moments to revel in the heat beneath my hand, before I move down the hall.

* * *

The hallway is dim and narrow, but it’s private and I take my time passing by the various rooms, lifting hidden curtains and peering inside.

The Diamond room is in full use, a shock of white-blond hair glowing beneath the red lights inside. Eager hands roam over the man’s naked flesh, his taut body arching for more contact.

Malfoy was one of our first members and has continued to be a valued patron throughout the years. My club has flourished under his generous donations so it’s expected he would receive continuous VIP treatment.

I offer him my newest hires before anyone else, but in the last year he has become fixated on the Potter boys. Who could blame him? Albus looks divine with his mouth stretched open, Malfoy’s cock slipping in and out between his flushed lips. James is a vision behind him, his thick cock pressing into Albus’s tight, slick hole.

Malfoy’s long, slender fingers reach out and cup James’s jaw with surprising tenderness, his thumb rubbing against James’s bottom lip. Albus groans between them and Draco presses his thumb inside James’s mouth, the older Potter brother eagerly sucking the digit between his lips.

I adjust the growing hardness beneath my robes and move on.

* * *

Zabini is in fine shape tonight, his dark skin gleaming beneath the flickering candlelight. His body is well oiled, slick and shining as he sinks down on a charmed dildo. His face twists in pure bliss, chest heaving and nipples hard as the vibrations spread throughout his body. 

The booths are full this evening and I’m not surprised―Zabini sells out his room every night. Various men watch with hungry eyes, their mouths open in shock and lust as Zabini’s impressively large cock fills to full hardness.

Harry takes full advantage of the reliable anonymity my club supplies. He enters every week with a secure glamour and quietly slips into the voyeur room. Harry likes to watch, though I often wonder if there is something holding him back from fully participating. I know he still worries about the expectations of his public persona, even after all these years, and is constantly concerned about his family discovering all his secret desires. If he only knew what his sons were up to right now.

Still, I love watching Harry: how he never removes all his clothing, preferring to unzip his flies and only pull out his hard prick. His hand is a blur on his cock, hidden away in his private booth, bright eyes hazy with arousal as they devour the sight before him. I’d love to sink on my knees in front of him, swallow that gorgeous cock whole and taste those beads of pre-come that drip from his swollen head.

Who knows? Maybe one day I will.

* * *

Charlie has a gorgeous arse, round and muscular, his cheeks spread wide open with slender, pale hands. His tight hole flutters in anticipation and I can’t help but pause and watch as a wet tongue slowly licks a line between his cheeks. Scorpius Malfoy gives some of the best rim jobs around and Charlie is in for a treat.

That clever pink tongue circles his hole, and Charlie’s thick thighs tremble in response. My own arse clenches in sympathy, consumed by the vivid memory of that same slick, wetness lapping away at me eagerly. 

Scorpius’s tongue pushes inside Charlie’s tight heat, burying his pretty face into that lovely arse. Charlie’s low, frantic groans fill the empty room, rutting against the smooth leather chair he’s bent over.

Scorpius is young and needs more training, but I’m delighted to watch him all the same as he licks and sucks, spit dripping from his pink mouth and sliding down his pale throat. I feel a damp spot spread in my pants, a pulse of pre-come escaping from my eager cock. 

Scorpius is such a beauty and I make a mental note to work with him tomorrow evening.

* * *

I’m hard as rock when I finally make it to my office, closing the door behind me with a strained sigh. I turn around and find a young man sitting in my chair, his wrists bound behind his back and ankles tied tightly together. He’s entirely naked, his long cock fully erect as it strains towards the ceiling. His pretty lips spread into a grateful grin as he looks me up and down, his blue hair rippling and turning purple at the tips.

“I thought you were off of work today, Teddy.”

“I am,” he says breathily, his voice hoarse and full of need. I wonder how long he’s been waiting for me.

“I have a lot of work to do,” I respond casually, even as my cock throbs in objection.

Teddy mewls desperately and I watch a long strand of come drip from his head and slide along his swollen shaft.

“How long?” I ask lowly.

“It’s been three days,” Teddy pants. “I’ve been good, so good. I haven’t touched myself at all.”

“Is that so?” I carefully remove my robe and hang it on the back of my door.

“Yes, sir.”

“And do you think you deserve to come?” I ask, setting the files down on my desk and slowly circling around him.

“Only if you deem it so, Sir.” Teddy is on edge, ready to snap and break at any moment. I love him like this.

“You’ve been very patient, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Teddy breathes, pausing slightly before continuing. “Daddy.”

Fuck, he knows just what to say and now _I_ feel myself on the verge of losing control, ready to drop to my knees and swallow his aching cock. Luckily, I have more willpower than that.

“You’ve been a very good boy.” I brush a few wayward strands of hair from his face and he leans into my touch. “Do you want daddy to reward you?”

“Please,” Teddy begs, a steady flush rising along his chest. 

“Tell me, darling,” I command, my fingers dancing along his jaw and sliding down his throat. My fingers gently wrap around his thin, long neck.

“I’ve been up every night, thinking of you and your perfect cock. I’ve been imagining you bending me over and sliding that gorgeous thickness between my arse, pressing my cheeks together and rocking back and forth.” Teddy gasps wantonly as I squeeze gently. “I beg and plead for you to breach me, to push that fat cock of yours inside my tight arse. I imagine you relenting and I’m so grateful, so happy to have you filling me whole and tearing me apart. And it hurts so bad―I’m so hard I could die―but I think of you and I obey. I don’t touch myself, I don’t let myself come.”

“That’s very good.” My hand releases its hold on his neck and moves down his chest. My thumbs rub against his stiff nipples and he cries out in pleasure. “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.”

“Daddy,” Teddy moans, arching into my touch. His cock releases another long, slow pulse of pre-come.

“Yes, darling,” I answer, unfastening my trousers and taking my own prick out. I stroke it slowly as I take in the gorgeous, debauched vision before me. “Are you ready to come?”

Teddy bites his lip, hard enough to draw blood, and a droplet of crimson stains his abused, pink lips. I take a step closer and bend over, my mouth hovering right over his ear. My straining cock brushes gently against his sticky, desperate prick.

“Go ahead,” I whisper hotly in his ear. “Come for Daddy.”

He makes a deliciously wretched sound―half moan and half sob―and his body arches against his restraints. Strand after strand of come bursts from his cock, shooting into the air and landing onto the floor. His body shudders in pleasure and my hand grips tightly on my own cock, stroking furiously as Teddy slowly begins to come down from his orgasm.

My bollocks tighten in warning, blood rushing through my ears and I give in. I wank with vigour, watching as Teddy’s golden eyes glow in gratitude, his pretty mouth opening to catch any drops of come he can as my release spills over my hand and onto his waiting face. 

A happy, hysterical sound escapes from Teddy’s throat and I smile warmly in reply, waving my wand and releasing him from the chair. He slides bonelessly towards the floor and I am next to him in an instant, pulling him towards my chest and carrying him to the sofa. I lay him down softly, whispering words of praise and comfort and brushing back wet, blue strands of hair from his temple.

“Mmm, Neville,” he hums contentedly, leaning into my touch.

“You did so well, darling.” I summon a cool, damp towel and gently wipe away the sticky mess on his face.

Teddy smiles happily and closes his eyes. I pull the thick blanket off the arm of the sofa and lay it over him, tucking it securely around his exhausted body. He exhales shakily and snuggles into the warmth, his breath soon becoming soft and steady as he drifts off to sleep. I watch him from the corner of my eye as I return to my desk, taking a seat and picking up the neglected files. 

Running the club is no easy task, but I find that I’m always up for the challenge.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments = <3  
> Please feel free to leave feedback here or over at [LIVEJOURNAL](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/191440.html)


End file.
